Vulnerable
by leyton1996
Summary: What if Lindsey said yes and she and Lucas were married. How will Peyton deal with it? And more importantly will they be back together? Some Browen and Naley.
1. When it Ended

Ok this is starting at 512. Lucas and Lindsey get married. I hate writing for Lucas and Lindsey. It's my own personal hell. But I promise it's a Leyton story. (Peyton's POV)

________________________________________________________________

I couldn't believe I was here. At Lucas Scotts wedding. At the wedding that was supposed to be mine. But it wasn't it was hers. I like Lindsey she's nice. But I would like her more if she wasn't with Lucas. But she was. I don't know why I'm here. It's because Brooke said it made me look classy and over it but truth be told I'm not over it.

(At the wedding)

Brooke: Peyton this is a good thing, you're gonna be okay I promise. You're stronger than you think.

Peyton: It doesn't feel like it lately.

Brooke: I know but one of these days you're gonna find Mr. Right.

Peyton: I already did.

Brooke: No if you did this would be your wedding. I'll see you inside.

Peyton: Save me a seat.

It bothered me that Brooke didn't seem to understand. I really thought if anyone would it would be Brooke.

Mouth: Hey Peyton.

Peyton: Mouth look at you. Millie's must feel really lucky today.

Mouth: Haha. I'm sorry for this. I know it must be hard for you but I wanted you to know that you're the strongest person I know. If I were you I wouldn't be here.

Peyton: Damn Mouth you're gonna make me cry.

Mouth: I'm sorry I didn't mean to. (Hugging Peyton)

Mouth: Come on lets go inside.

Peyton: No you go ahead I just need a minute.

Mouth: If you need to go I can cover for you.

Peyton: Thanks but its not necessary.

I was sitting in the pew. At the love of my life's wedding. I couldn't help but wonder how we had fallen so far so fast. I wanted to blame her but I couldn't. Because it honestly wasn't her fault. I was spaced out so I didn't know what was going on but I distinctly heard Lucas say "I do." The walls closed in. I felt like I was falling. I wanted to cry but I knew I had to hold it in. Part of me wanted Lindsey to say no. But I knew it was selfish and wrong to Luke. I didn't care that it was wrong it was my last hope, the one thing I was desperately holding on to.

I listened closely now. I looked around and noticed everyone was listening closely. Lindsey paused before answering but she whispered "I do."

Karen sighed, Brooke squeezed my hand, Skills patted my arm, Haley gasped, and Nathan shook his head. I don't know, because his expression changed so fast, but I could have sworn Lucas looked disappointed. It was over. Everything I ever wanted was gone. After they walked down the aisle I hunched over and cried. I didn't care who was watching. It didn't matter anymore. So I made up my mind after I finished crying. I decided I was done feeling any emotion that might break me. Because I would rather feel nothing than to feel the pain of losing him.

(Back at the house)

Brooke and I skipped the reception.

Brooke: He'll understand.

Peyton: I don't care if he does or not.

Brooke: Peyton, you can't do this. Don't stop your life.

Peyton: Brooke without him my life is over.

Brooke: You don't get it do you. At the end of the day they'll be married but you and Lucas will always have something more.

Peyton: I can't talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

Brooke: Night P. Sawyer.

That night I cried myself to sleep. I heard Nathan and Haley come over. The newlyweds were coming over the next day to say goodbye before the honeymoon. I knew I would have to get up and go to work, face him, or pretend to sleep in late. No matter what I did it would be hard. Because he wouldn't be there. I realized that with or without Lucas was vulnerable.

________________________________________________________________

Okay there's the first chapter. I would really love the reviews. Let me know what you want to happen. This is my first story so please be nice. If you hate Leyton go away. I wont get along with you. I'm on summer vacation so I'll update as much as possible. If you have a story you want me to read I'd love to. But I only read Leyton.-Aubrey


	2. Their Back

I loved the feedback for chapter one and felt inspired to write another chapter. This chapter takes place three weeks later. Lucas and Lindsey still haven't gotten back from their honeymoon. No one tries to talk to Peyton about Lucas and Lindsey. __________________________________________________________________

(Three weeks later)

Brooke: It's like she walking around dead. She doesn't cry, doesn't get mad, doesn't do anything. It's not normal.

Haley: Brooke have you ever thought that maybe this is her way of dealing with everything.

Brooke: It's not her way Haley. When they broke up, she was devastated. She cried all the time. She was so helpless. She didn't listen to music, watch TV, read, or draw. She just went to work came home and sat down.

Haley: She isn't doing any of that now either. All she does is go to work, come home, go to sleep, and do it all over again. The only thing she doesn't do is cry.

Brooke: I guess your right.

Haley: She's probably just tired of crying over things she knows she can't change. Wouldn't you be sick of it all.

Brooke: Yeah. I would have gotten sick of it a long time ago.

Haley: If you look at her you can tell its taken a toll on her. Her eyes don't shine like they used to and there are bags underneath them, there's no color in her cheeks, and she doesn't let her hair stay curly, she straightens it.

Brooke: I hadn't noticed. When she gets home I'll have to look at her.

The two sat there for awhile and talked about random things. Brooke fixed coffee and they continued to sit and talk. About and Hour later Haley left. A half hour after she left Peyton come in. And Brooke really looked at her. She noticed her and could tell there was a difference.

Brooke: Hey P. Sawyer.

Peyton: Hey B. Davis.

Her voice was dead. It was never high pitched and bubbly but there was a distinct difference in it. She used to have a laugh in her throat. But now it was dead pan.

Brooke: You want to hang out tonight.

Peyton. No maybe later.

Brooke: Peyton I'm worried that. (Brookes phone rang and she answered it.)

Peyton sat patiently and stared out the window. After about five minutes she went and stood at the window. Ten minutes later Brooke was off the phone with an apprehensive look an her face.

Brooke: Their back. (She whispered.)

Peyton gulped. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling as she had done so many times in the past three weeks. She knew who it was but asked anyway.

Peyton: Who?

Brooke: Lucas and Lindsey. Are you okay?

Peyton: Once again I'm fine.

Brooke: Okay.

Thy stayed like that for about 10 minutes before Peyton started to cry. Brooke wasn't surprised. She came and sat down with her and just held her until her sobs became soft cries.

Peyton: I lied. I'm not fine I haven't been fine for almost four years.

Brooke: I know that. But why have you been pretending for so long.

Peyton: Its easier for me that way. Just to pretend that everything's better. Even if in reality it sucks.

Brooke: Your gonna be okay. No matter what it takes you're going to get past all of this. I know it.

Peyton: Doesn't feel like it sometimes.

Brooke: I know.

They sat like that for awhile until she stopped crying.

Peyton: I'm gonna go shower.

Brooke: Okay. (Pause.) Hey buddy?

Peyton: Yeah?

Brooke: I'm sorry. I feel like I've been to caught up with Owen to be there for you. So if there's anything I can do to help let me know and I'll be there I promise.

Peyton: You're a good person Brooke Davis. Owen is lucky to have you.

When Peyton got out of the shower twenty minutes later, fully dressed, she heard talking and went to see it was.

Lucas: Hi Peyton.

__________________________________________________________________

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Next chapter Leyton goes for a walk. There is some Browen and possibly some Naley. I was thinking about having the crew going over to Naley's for a barbeque. Let me know what you think of that. Also ideas get me going I like to know what people want. Thanks for reading. Please review.-Aubrey


	3. Reminiscing

I wanted to let you guys know that my computer is really slow and breaks a lot. I'll update as much as possible. This chapter starts off with Leyton going on a walk. It's like 514 only the dialogue is different, as well as the storyline. Unlike in the show, The Comet, his second book did very well.

__________________________________________________________________

Peyton: How was the honeymoon?

Lucas: It was nice. I always wanted to go to Italy.

Peyton: Yeah I know. (Bitterly)

Lucas: Peyt I don't want you to be like this.

Peyton: Little late for that don't you think.

Lucas: Don't blame me. It's not my fault you can't get over me.

For a second I was stunned but that passed quickly and I slapped him as hard as I could.

Lucas: Peyt I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.

Peyton: I know you didn't. But god Luke, I don't think you get it. When I said that I would love you forever I meant it. When you said you wait for me forever I thought you meant it. I guess I was wrong because the one time I asked you to wait, you couldn't do it.

Lucas: Peyt I

Peyton: (Cutting him off) What do you want Lucas? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lindsey, your wife.

Lucas: She's in New York. I'm here because you're my friend. I'm here because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurting. I just wanna fix it. I always be able to save you and now I feel like I can't.

Peyton: Well your right, you can't save me anymore. And as for fixing me you can't do that either, because you're the one who made me like this.

After I said that I turned around and walked off. It didn't really surprise me that he didn't chase after me. It disappointed me, but didn't surprise me. Because everyone knew Lucas Scott didn't chase after people.

(One week later. Tric)

Brooke is sitting on the bar kissing Owen when her cell phone rings.

Owen: Can't make out when the bar's open or closed.

Brooke: It won't take long I promise.

Brooke looks down to see who's calling and it's Lucas. He calls her all the time for the same reason.

Brooke: What now Lucas.

Lucas: Sorry for calling again but her cell's off and no one's picking up at the house. I was wondering if you can tell Peyton to call me or if you're with her just pass the phone on?

Brooke: I'm not with her I'm trying to make out with my boyfriend.

Lucas: Sorry.

Brooke: Luke I'll tell her but I honestly don't see the point. You know she loves you but she wants to get over you and move on. I don't understand why you wont let her.

Lucas: She's my friend I just don't wanna lose her.

Brooke: If you ask me I think you still love her.

Lucas: Bye Brooke.

Brooke: Lucas answer my question.

Lucas: I do. But Brooke you can't say anything to anyone.

Brooke: Lucas I promise I won't but you need to do something. You're hurting her, yourself, and eventually you're gonna hurt Lindsey too.

Lucas: I know. Bye Brooke.

Owen: What was that about?

Brooke: Can't say.

Owen: Can I ask you something?

Brooke: Depends on what the question is.

Owen: Why is Peyton having such a hard time with the Lucas and Lindsey marriage thing?

Brooke: Peyton has been hurt by everyone she has gotten close to, even me, and she has always believed that people always leave.

Owen: And?

Brooke: She and Lucas met when she was sixteen and he never left her. He was always there for her. He made her second guess her theory that people always left. They were on and off for three years. He proposed, she asked him to wait, he didn't and left, and she never could get past it.

Owen: Wow.

Brooke: Yeah, the go way back. They are an epic romance known as Lucas and Peyton. Well I better get going.

Owen: Why?

Brooke: Lucas called from the set of Ellen. He's doing an interview for his new book and I promised I'd watch it. Bye.

She gave him a quick kiss, grabbed her purse, and left. When she got home it was about to start. She called Peyton to come watch. At first she thought she wasn't coming but after a minute she came and sat down to watch the interview.

Brooke: Are you gonna watch it?

Peyton: I guess.

Ellen: OK I would like to bring out an author who just had his second novel published Mr. Lucas Scott.

(Loud Applause)

Ellen: Welcome to the show Lucas.

Lucas: Thanks for having me.

Ellen: I read both your books and I loved them. Amazing work.

Lucas: Thank you.

Ellen: I thought the book was romantic and it made me cry just amazing work, but I have to ask is Peyton Sawyer The Comet?

Lucas: Wh-What do you mean?

Ellen: In the book the boy is waiting for the comet to return to him so his belief in god, love, and art will be reawakened. I was wondering if you are the boy and if Peyton Sawyer is The Comet.

Lucas: No. not at all. To me it's a story about a boy looking up at the sky. There is no hidden meaning or analogy to it.

Ellen: Ok. Well I have some fan questions for you. Melissa wants to know how you and Peyton broke up. For those of you that don't know Peyton Sawyer is his ex-girlfriend. Read his first novel An Unkindness of Ravens and you'll understand.

Lucas: Well the first book is a true story and in it Peyton went to L.A. and in her time there we weren't as close and by the time i realized that it was too late to fix it.

Ellen: That's sad. I was rooting for the two of you. Kendra wants to know if you're single?

Lucas: Haha. No I'm not I recently got married about month ago.

Ellen: Oh congratulations. Who is she?

Lucas: It's my editor, Lindsey. We dated for two years and then got married in Tree Hill.

Ellen: Lucas its been a pleasure meeting you, I hope to see you again.

Lucas: You to.

Brooke turned off the TV and looked over at Peyton who was sitting quietly and paying close attention to her nails.

Brooke: Are you okay?

Peyton: (With tears in her eyes.) He doesn't even seem affected by it when he talks about the breakup or what people think of the book. It's like he's commenting on someone else's memory and not his. I can't talk about it without crying. It's like he never even cared.

Brooke: Honey, he shuts it all out. We all know that he cares he always has and he always will. He loves you.

Peyton: No he loves Lindsey. That's why their married.

Brooke: He told me he loved you.

Peyton: When.

Brooke: Today. He asked me not to say anything.

Peyton: I have to go talk to him.

I drove to Lucas's house recklessly. I probably broke at least 10 traffic laws. I went up to the door and knocked. When the door opened I was face to face with Lindsey for the first time since they got married.

__________________________________________________________________

This chapter was a lot longer than I had expected. Next chapter Lindsey and Peyton talk. I promise there will be some Naley and Jamie in the next chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so give me some feedback. Next chapter or the chapter after that will have a group gathering at Naley's house. Reviews are appreciated.-Aubrey.


	4. Talking

Sorry it took so long to update. My computer crashed. So I haven't had one. I'm thinking about doing a one-shot about what happened when Peyton left for Los Angeles. Let me know what you think.

Lindsey: Hey Peyton what are you doing here

Peyton: Is Lucas here?

Lindsey: No he's still on the book tour. He gets back tomorrow.

Peyton: Ok thanks. And congratulations, I didn't get to see you after the wedding.

I turned on my heel and was halfway down the driveway when Lindsey cleared her throat and started to speak.

Lindsey: Umm do you wanna come in. I wanted to talk to you about something.

Peyton: Sure.

Naley's house. Nathan and Jamie are in the pool playing. Haley comes out in a bikini.

Nathan: Damn my girl is hot!

Haley: Your girl is also pale so let me tan.

Nathan: Hales get in the pool.

Jamie: Yeah Mamma get in.

Nathan gets out of the pool and is sneaking up behind Haley who is leaning over the pool.

Haley: Oh baby maybe in a few-AHHH!

Nathan cut her off by grabbing her waist and jumping in with her.

Haley: Nathan you ass!

Jamie: Ah Mamma you said a bad word.

Nathan: Yeah Hales watch your language.

Haley: Shut up Nathan. I'm sorry baby.

Nathan/Jamie: It's okay.

Haley: I'm mad at you Nathan Scott.

Nathan: I'm sorry babe.

Nathan gently pulls Haley over and kisses her. Jamie hated it when his parents did this so he swam while his parents continued to make out.

Lucas and Lindsey's house.

Peyton: So what did you want to talk about?

Lindsey: I never did thank you.

Peyton: For what?

Lindsey: For coming to the wedding and being so calm and supportive about the whole thing.

Peyton: (A little mad and hurt) Did you think I was going to make a scene at the wedding?

Lindsey: No not at all.

Peyton: I would never do anything like that to Lucas or you. You know how I feel about him and you're great, you make him very happy. And as long as he's happy then I'm happy. Besides I would never intentionally do anything that would make him unhappy.

Lindsey: Can I ask you something?

Peyton: Of course.

Lindsey: I'll understand if you don't answer, but hat happened between you two? Lucas just says the distance was too hard.

Peyton: that's the vague answer. He flew to L.A. asked me to marry him, I said someday, all he heard was no, I woke up and he was gone. The next day he met you. (She says the last sentence bitterly.)

Lindsey: I had no idea.

Peyton: Can I ask you something?

Lindsey: Anything.

Peyton: What was he like when you first met him?

Lindsey: Completely and utterly broken.

Once again sorry for the long wait. I hate this chapter but I'd love feedback. I'll update a lot more when I get my computer fixed. My mom is busy and I'm thirteen I can't do too much about it. Haha. Review. Thanks.

-Aubrey.


	5. I Love You

_Sorry for the wait but I got my computer fixed and the internet never works. I mean it just sits there and does nothing. The good news is I can write as many chapters as I want while I'm waiting for it to work. So when it does I will post multiple chapters._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Tric. Brooke is sitting at the bar with a drink but isn't drinking it. It's before Tric is open._

Owen: Is it that bad or are you worrying about Peyton again.

Brooke: I'm sorry but I can't help it. She talked to Lindsey but won't tell me about it.

Owen: Did you tell her what Luke said?

Brooke: Yeah.

Owen: Has she talked to him?

Brooke: Possibly.

_Owen furrows his eyebrows and squints his eyes at Brooke._

Owen: What did you do?

Brooke: I told him to come over and left the house. Peyton was there so they might talk.

Owen: BROOKE! You can't just meddle in peoples lives. Did you ever think that maybe she needs to just move on and forget about him?

Brooke: Don't yell at me! And I don't meddle. I give people a much needed push to help them get what they need.

Owen: _(With a smirk on his face) _Brooke, face it, you meddle. And I don't understand why you are pushing them to be together. He will cheat on Lindsey and they will all get hurt. Why would you push that?

Brooke: I know its wrong but, they're Lucas and Peyton. That doesn't make it right but they need each other. They have to be together.

Owen: Why?

Brooke: Because they do. _(Pause) _Look I need to go shopping but I'l call you later.

_Brooke leans over and kisses Owen._

Owen: Bye babe.

Brooke: Bye.

_Brooke and Peyton's house._

_Peyton is on the couch watching __**The Dark Knight**__. It's the part where Rachael is reading the letter after she dies. She's crying when the doorbell rings._

_I open the door and I kind of expected to see him._

Lucas: _(Sees that she's been crying and immediately pulls her into his arms) _Hey hey what's wrong.

Peyton: Oh God it's nothing I was just watching a movie.

Lucas: Which one?

Peyton: _**The Dark Knight**_.

Lucas: Didn't know it was sad.

Peyton: It is. Ummm I need to ask you something. And Brooke said it so she might be lying.

Lucas: She wasn't.

Peyton: I didn't even ask you yet.

Lucas: I bet she said that I love you, that I can't go on without you, that when I'm around you everything is better and makes since, and that if you ever stop loving me there would be no reason for me to exist.

_By the time Lucas had finished his speech Peyton had tears streaming down her face. _

Peyton: I love you.

Lucas: I love you too.

Lucas grabs Peyton gently and pulls her close and kisses her as passionately as he can. She wraps her arms around his neck and he holds onto her waist. He blindly walks forward until her back hit's a wall.

He starts to kiss her neck and she wraps her legs around his waist.

Then Peyton's eyes snap open. The reality of everything sets in. She wants to cry, scream, and curl into a ball.

Peyton: Get off of me.

Lucas looks up at her with a confused look on his face. He doesn't understand why she is hitting him and wiggling her legs to be set down.

Lucas: What?

Peyton is still against the wall but her legs are down. The only reason she is still there is because his arms are on both sides of her and she can't get past him. She's crying but doesn't really notice.

Peyton: You don't love me, you can't!

Lucas: How can you say that?

Peyton: I don't know why don't you ask that ring on your finger why I think that?

Lucas: I made a mistake.

Peyton: When just now or when you married Lindsey?

Lucas: What can I do to make you believe me?

Peyton: Uhh. You know that I love you and I always will, but I need you to turn around and leave.

Lucas: But-

Peyton: Luke, Lindsey loves you and you love her. Just let me move on. Sometimes I think you want me to love you because you keep leading me on and it's not fair to me. So I want you to answer this question. What is this Luke? A game or are you serious?

_Very quietly Brooke was standing in the corner. She had been there since Peyton said he didn't love her. She knew to be quiet because she had seen his car in the driveway._

Lucas: It's just a game. I guess I just liked knowing people still wanted me.

_Right after Lucas said that tears started flowing out of Peyton's eyes._

_**The Dark Knight**_(Rachael's letter)- If you loose your faith in me please don't loose your faith in people.

They both listened to this line and thought two different things. She thought about how she had lost her faith in people when she woke up and Lucas was no longer there. He was thinking about how he would rather her hate him then to always wonder if he still loved her.

Brooke: Lucas why didn't you tell her?

Lucas: Because I love her and that's as far as that goes.

Lucas walked out and Brookes anger shot up. She decided to go yell at him.

Brooke: Hey! You cant do that to her!

Lucas: Do what?

Brooke: Tell me you love her, then tell her you love her, and then say you were lying. What is it Luke?

Lucas: I love her. You know, I know it.

Brooke: But she doesn't know it so go tell her.

Lucas: Fine.

_Lucas ran back into the house and into Peyton's room to see her curled up in a ball sobbing uncontrollably. He walked around to the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder._

Peyton: Why are you still here?

Lucas: Because I love you and because I'm sorry.

Peyton: But you said that you didn't you can't just keep changing your mind I can't keep up.

Lucas: I'm sorry baby.

Peyton: Don't do that again, ever.

Lucas: I won't. I love you.

Peyton: I love you too.

_Lucas turned her around and kissed her gently and then he kissed the tear tracks on her face. After every kiss he whispered he loved her._

_Brooke had been outside listening and had tears in her eyes._

Brooke: Okay you two. No sex is going to be had right now so sit. We need to talk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright what did you guys think. I made the decision to get them back together in this chapter because I hate it when they aren't together. It may look like blue skies ahead but it's not. The next chapter is a group gathering at Naley's place. Everyone will be there: Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Skills, Brooke, Owen, Peyton, Lucas, and Lindsey. There will also be an unexpected guest who has history with more than the person we thought they did. Like I said Leyton won't have blue skies ahead. And in the next chapter When I talk about "the CD" means the one from 505. The one that Lucas left in the hotel when he left Peyton. Let me know who you think it is.


	6. Surprise Visitor

Sorry for the wait. I just got my computer fixed so I will do plenty of updates. This is the gathering at Naley's. And the unexpected visitor comes. It has been about two weeks since Leyton got back together.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Peyton and Brooke's house. _

_We were getting ready to go over to Naley's for a barbeque. Haley said that we hadn't all hung out since the wedding so we had to come. At first I thought Brooke would be angry about us but she understood that I needed to be with him._

Brooke: So I have to ask you something.

Peyton: Will I want you to ask?

Brooke: Well we'll see. Have you and Broody had sex yet?

Peyton: BROOKE!!!

Brooke: I'll take that as a yes. How was it? It had to have been great seeing as how you've only been waiting four freaking years!

Peyton: Not that it's any of your business but we haven't. I want to take it slow.

Brooke: Like you did last time?

Peyton: Oh shut up!

Brooke: I need to tell you something. And before I tell you he won't tell anyone. But I kinda sorta let it slip to Owen about you and Luke's arrangement.

Peyton: Brooke! You can't tell people. What if it got back to Lindsey?

Brooke: Oh yes because Owen and Lindsey are so close. But I think someone should tell her. I don't understand why Luke hasn't if he "loves" you so much.

Peyton: (sighs and then whispers) Please don't make me doubt him. I've done that for the last four and a half years. I just wish we could go back to our senior year when I believed every word that came out of his mouth.

Brooke: I know it's hard to let him back in but I think it will make you happy.

Peyton: I just wish he would leave her already.

_The two are finishing putting on their make up when Lucas comes in. He stopped knocking when he and Peyton got together._

Brooke: Hey Broody whatcha doing?

Lucas: Looking for Peyton.

Brooke: She's changing.

_When Brooke said that Peyton came out in a short jean skirt and a navy blue halter top with white polka dots. Underneath she had a black string bikini on._

Lucas: Whoa.

Brooke: I'm gonna go change.

Lucas: You look beautiful.

Peyton: Thanks babe.

_Lucas pulls Peyton into a kiss. He slides his tongue over her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth. They both moaned at the contact. Lucas then sat down on the couch with Peyton on his lap never breaking the kiss. He then started kissing her neck and tried to untie the shirt._

Peyton: Lucas. Come on.

Lucas: Peyton its been almost five years.

Peyton: I just want it to be special. Plus Brooke is in the other room not to mention that your married!

Lucas: I want to tell her.

Peyton: Then why won't you?

Lucas: I don't know. We'll tell her today.

Peyton: Not today. That would ruin the barbecue. Tomorrow?

Lucas: Tomorrow.

_He gently kisses her and then nuzzles her nose._

Lucas: I love you.

Peyton: I love you too.

_Brooke came out wearing the same thing as Peyton only her shirt was pink with black polka dots._

Brooke: Okay love birds let's go.

Peyton: Wait how are you here? What did you tell Lindsey?

Lucas: Nate asked me to bring potato chips so I went to get some and stopped by here.

Brooke: Okay you go and we will leave in five minutes.

Lucas: Alright.

_Lucas hugged Brooke and kissed her temple. He then pulled Peyton in for a hugged and kissed her hard on the mouth until Brooke cleared her throat. They pulled apart and laughed._

Brooke: Go.

Lucas: Alright. Love you.

Brooke/Peyton: You too.

Peyton: Oh shut up!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Naley's house._

_Nathan was at the grill with Lucas and Owen drinking a beer, Jamie was in the pool with Skillz, while Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Lindsey were sitting by the grill with their feet in the pool._

Haley: When was the last time we all hung out?

Lindsey: Tric. That was the night we got engaged.

_Lindsey grabbed Lucas' hand and smiled at him. Meanwhile Peyton was shooting her a dirty look behind her back. Lucas noticed and laughed._

Jamie: Aunt Peyton are you gonna come swimming?

Peyton: How about after we eat I'll get in okay?

Jamie: Okay! Hey Aunt Peyton, I'm glad you came back. You're the coolest aunt I have.

Brooke: Hey! What happened to me?

Jamie: You're cool but not like Aunt Peyton. She listens to cool music, does pretty drawings, and dresses cool.

Brooke: Excuse me I own a fashion line, her music is crap, and I can draw too!

Owen: Babe let it go.

Peyton: Face it, I replaced you.

Brooke: (_whispering so only Peyton can _hear) I'm not the only one you replaced.

Brooke/Peyton: HAHAHA!!

Person: Well well what is so funny?

Peyton: CHRIS KELLER?!?

Chris: I missed you P. Sawyer.

Haley: Chris she hates you. Besides I thought you weren't coming till next week.

Chris: No its this week short bus. And I'm guessing you didn't tell them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What did ya think? What do you think the secret is? Nathan and Chris have developed a friendship. He knew he didn't want to steal Haley so they are all friends. But they don't know about the secret. The more reviews the faster I will update.- Aubrey


	7. Mistake

_**Okay I go back to school on Monday so I have no idea when I will be able to update again. 8th**__** grade baby! But the beginning of school is always awful. Now I know Leyton got back together quickly but it won't last. I promise that it is still a Leyton fic.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Peyton: What do you want?**_

_**Chris: The rights to your songs.**_

_**Haley: What?!?**_

_**Chris: How many secrets have you been keeping? She is amazing! I helped her produce a CD years ago and after getting advice from someone she was gonna let me produce it. But something happened and she wouldn't let me do it.**_

_**Peyton: That was years ago.**_

_**Chris: You were 19. You made the CD for someone but one day you just didn't wanna do it.**_

_**Lucas: Peyton do I know what CD he is talking about?**_

_**Peyton: (in a small voice) Yes.**_

_**Lucas: Why didn't you tell me?**_

_**Peyton: I wanted to surprise you. But when I woke up you were gone. (bitterly)**_

_**Chris: (laughing) Looks like I sleep with all your girlfriends.**_

_**Peyton: CHRIS?!?!**_

_**Lucas: Kitchen Now!**_

_**Peyton: It wasn't when we were together I promise!**_

_**Lucas: Well I don't believe you! You said all you did was miss me when you were in L.A. Did you miss me when you were fucking**_** Chris? **

**Peyton: You're acting like I am so much worse than you, but you tried to sleep with Brooke right after we broke up! **

**Lucas: We weren't dating then!**

**Peyton: I wasn't dating you when we hooked up either!**

**Lucas: I don't believe you! This is over!**

**Peyton: (crying) Luke please!**

**Lucas: NO I am way better off with Lindsey than I will ever be with you! YOU ARE A MISTAKE! YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!**

_**Peyton fell on the floor and cried. Lucas was so upset that he left without one glance back. After he left the room he gave Chris a dirty look and he left with Lindsey out the back gate. Brooke ran into the kitchen to find Peyton on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She immediately hugged Peyton and rocked her on the ground trying to placate her without much success. Chris came in and saw what he had done and felt extremely guilty.**_

**Chris: Peyton I-**

**Peyton: (through sobs) How could you do that? You ruined everything! You knew how hard I took that break up. You were there and I actually believed you had changed. But you're the same inconsiderate ass you always were. You know things were actually getting better for me? After five years of missing him. He was coming back!**

_**Nathan and Haley listened and after Peyton had stopped talking Brooke explained everything. Haley started tearing up and Nathan tried to hit Chris. Haley quickly stopped him and calmly asked Chris to leave. He apologized and said he would come over tomorrow. Nathan and Haley weren't angry and they both promised to keep quiet about it.**_

_**Lucas and Lindsey's house. After the barbeque.**_

Lindsey: You sure were upset about something that happened five years ago.

Lucas: Are we really gonna fight about her again? You bring her up at least once every three days.

Lindsey: Maybe if you weren't in love with her I wouldn't.

Lucas: I love you okay? What else do you want me to say?

Lindsey: I want you to say that you aren't in love with her.

Lucas: I'm not.

Lindsey: No say I am not in love with Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas: I wish I could.

Lindsey: I have to go to New York. I'll be back in three days.

Lucas: Lindsey I'm sorry.

_**Back at Breyton's house**_

_They are curled up on the couch with Peyton's head in Brooke's lap. There is an empty cookie dough wrapper and two spoons on the wrapper._

Peyton: I cant believe he got so mad.

Brooke: He's gonna come around honey. Just give it time.

Peyton: As if the five years weren't long enough.

Brooke: It's gonna be okay I promise.

Peyton: How do you know that?

Brooke: Because Lucas and Peyton are star crossed and destined to be together. Nothing and no one is ever going to change that. Not Chris, Lindsey, Lucas, you or me. He loves you.

Peyton: Loves me but won't trust me.

Brooke: He does trust you. But he doesn't trust Chris.

Peyton: If we don't get back together I don't think I'll make it. I wont be able to bare it.

Brooke: What on earth would make you think you guys wouldn't get back together?

Peyton: He called me a mistake. He said I always had been.

Brooke: Oh baby I'm so sorry, but he didn't mean it.

Peyton: Lucas Scott has given me many different looks in my life but never one of disgust. Well not until yesterday.

Brooke: Did you ever think that you should move on. Or at let go. Until he comes to his senses.

Peyton: You're talking like we wont get back together.

Brooke: I don't mean in like that. Just try not to think anymore tonight go to bed.

Peyton: Yeah, goodnight B. Davis.

Brooke: Night P. Sawyer.

_**Naley's house**_

_**After they put Jamie to bed they started to clean up.**_

Haley: Were you surprised abut Lucas and Peyton?

Nathan: Honestly I didn't notice anything but I cant say I'm surprised. I am surprised that you aren't mad at Peyton.

Haley: I always blame her. But I realized how hard it is for her. I mean seeing her break down in the kitchen like that I could never judge her after that. I you ever married someone else I would cheat with you too.

Nathan: Are you mad at him?

Haley: Yes. He leads her on and then lets her down. I have no idea why I blamed her. Maybe because he was my best friend or because I had never seen her like that. I think in love someone is always more invested. 

Nathan: Well which of us?

Haley: Me.

Nathan: I would tell you how much more I love you but I prefer to show you. (huskily)

Haley: Nathan Scott are you trying to seduce me?

Nathan: Yes.

Haley: Well it worked.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well what do you think? The next chapter Leyton will talk about everything

And so will Peyton and Chris . What would you like Lucas's reaction to be because I'm not sure what I want it to be yet. But they won't get back together at the end of the talk. Let me know what you want or think will happen. Reviews make me want to update so leave me plenty. There haven't been many lately and it is frustrating. -Aubrey


	8. I Forgive You

**Okay I have no idea why the last chapter was all bold and underlined but I will try and fix it. I'm very upset because people have not been updating. It makes me want to quit the story. Anyways I don't think Leyton will be back together soon. Part of the reason they are so good is because they play the cat and mouse game. **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Breyton's house. One week later.)**

Owen and Brooke are making out in the kitchen while Brooke is cooking dinner. Peyton is in her room drawing. The doorbell rings twice and Peyton makes no move to get it.

Brooke: Gee why should I make out with my boyfriend when I could answer the damn door. (yelling)

Peyton: Thank you.

Opening the door to see Chris Keller.

Chris: She won't answer my calls or anything. Please you know we need to talk Brooke.

Brooke: Okay. PEYTON COME HERE!!

Peyton: What?!?

Chris: Let's go for a walk.

Peyton: I don't wanna talk to you. You ruined my life.

Chris: Well we need to talk so move your skinny ass.

Peyton: Fine. But I still hate you.

Chris: Good.

**(On the walk)**

Peyton: Did you want to talk or just walk?

Chris: I honestly don't know what to say. You know as well as I do that I would never intentionally screw you guys up. But the last I'd heard he was married and that it wasn't to you.

Peyton: Why thanks for the reminder.

Chris: I'm not going to apologize for what I did. I didn't do it on purpose but I'm glad I did it. I'm not happy that it hurt you. But I am glad that you two stopped what you were doing.

Peyton: Why?

Chris: Because you're better than that Peyton Sawyer. If he loves you like I know he does and you love him like I know you do, then you have to believe that it will work out. Don't diminish yourself to that.

Peyton: So you think I should wait for him to leave her?

Chris: Yes.

Peyton: What if he never does?

Chris: Then you will find a great guy. One who will love you more than he ever would. One you won't doubt. One who will give you everything you want.

Peyton: It wouldn't be the same.

Chris: Maybe not but it will be close. Besides you can throw it in his face.

Peyton: But I don't matter to him.

Chris: We both know that's a lie. That boy will love you till the day he dies.

Peyton: How do you know I will find some guy so easily?

Chris: Come on Peyton, look at you.

Peyton: (blushing) Thank you.

Chris: You remind me of that Springsteen line. There were ghosts in the eyes of all the boys you sent away.

Peyton: Why?

Chris: Peyt, boys chase you everywhere we went in L.A. Julian, Josh, James, Walker, Ben, me. You just didn't see it because you were to hung up on one boy.

Peyton: Not one boy, the boy.

Chris: Maybe you should give up on him and open your heart to one of the ones that would kill for it.

After that Chris kisses her temple and walks off leaving her to think about their conversation.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Naley's house)**

Haley: So what brings you by? I mean I love the visit but no one has seen you since the barbecue.

Lucas: I missed my best friend who apparently hates me.

Haley: No I don't hate you but I do think that you are a total ass for saying and doing what you did to her.

Lucas: She slept with Chris. I mean I can't get them out of my head. I mean did she like it? I fell asleep last night and dreamed about her on top of him and it made me throw up.

Haley: First of all GROSS!! Don't ever give me that visual again or any other like it. And I think you need to tell her this stuff not me. But don't tell her that exactly because you might freak her out.

Lucas: I will. Talk to ya later Hales.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Breyton's house. Peyton is walking up the steps when Lucas comes up.)**

Lucas: Peyton. Hey we need to talk.

Peyton: Yeah we do.

Lucas: Okay I forgive you.

Peyton: Excuse me?

Lucas: You made a mistake and I forgive you.

Peyton: Uh-uh. I didn't do anything wrong. We had been broken up for over a year. I had seen you kiss Lindsey and I was hurt so Chris comforted me. If anything I should have to forgive you but I'm not planning on it.

Lucas: You fuck Chris, lie to me about it, and I'm the one who needs forgiveness.

Peyton: You called me a mistake and looked at me like a was some one night stand that you thought was trash.

Lucas: No that's what Chris thinks.

Peyton: (slaps him hard) You know what don't talk to me.

Lucas: Peyton--

Peyton: You don't need to leave Lindsey I'm done here. I know the guy who wrote and said all those nice things to me is in there somewhere. But I cannot keep waiting for him. Because its pointless. Obviously we weren't supposed to get back together.

Lucas: Then what was this past month?

Peyton: It was pointless, a waste of time. Actually I take that back. This was my closure. It was goodbye. It was me finally letting you go. I don't need you. At least not this version. I finally see how much of an ass you have turned into and I don't need that in my life. Goodbye Lucas.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know some people might not like this chapter but I think Peyton deserved to tell his ass off. Plus I'm mad at boys ****right now. Reviews are love.-Aubrey**


	9. So Sorry

So sorry that I take this long to update its horrible of me. But it's the beginning of school and it's kinda hectic. Enough said. Here's chapter 9. It's set three weeks after the Leyton fight. Lindsey left two days ago to New York. Lucas and Peyton haven't spoken since she refused to forgive him but she and Chris have gotten quite close. Also Brooke gave the house to Peyton and Brooke moved in with Owen.

(Peyton's house)

Nathan: Sawyer where are you?

Peyton: Right here. What's up?

Nathan: Well I should ask you the same.

Peyton: What do you mean?

Nathan: I know you guys haven't spoken and that normally wouldn't surprise me with what happened but you look happy. Like I see you smiling and laughing but most of the time when you're doing that you're with Chris. So I have to ask what's going on with you two?

Peyton: He's my friend. And a really good guy.

Nathan: A really good guy who just happens to be in love with you.

Peyton: Nate that's bull and you know it. He's like my brother, kinda like you are.

Nathan: You don't see it because you are still holding on to that ass hole I call my big brother.

Peyton: Okay Nate for awhile I thought maybe we would work things out. But he's married and happy. I think that maybe I should just leave it alone. If it's meant to be they will get a divorce and maybe someday we will find out way back.

Nathan: Maybe until that day you should let yourself be happy.

Peyton: I thought you said I was happy?

Nathan: No I said you looked happy. Kinda how Lucas and Lindsey only look happy. They really aren't.

Nathan: I'll see you later.

(A few minutes later there is a knock at the door)

Peyton: Hi.

Lucas: I'm so sorry.

Peyton: You should be.

Lucas: Yeah I guess I deserved that.

Peyton: You deserve a lot worse. Come in.

Lucas: I told her.

Peyton: Told who what?

Lucas: I told Lindsey everything. I told her how I cant be without you and that I'm never gonna let you go no matter what.

Peyton: And?

Lucas: She cried and called me as well as you a few names that I won't mention. She also left for New York.

Peyton: I'm sorry.

Lucas: Don't be. At least not for that. It's my fault plus I don't miss her I miss you. And that make me a bad person but I don't care.

Peyton: What do you mean don't be sorry for that?

Lucas: That is the good news. The next part is really bad.

Peyton: How bad?

Lucas: She is refusing to a divorce.

Peyton: But, but why?

Lucas: She says she's pregnant Peyt.

(He looks over and Peyton has tears in her eyes)

Lucas: I'm so sorry.

Peyton: If she is then I can't so this. I won't.

Lucas: I won't not be with you because of this.

Peyton: I won't be with you. Not like this.

Lucas: Okay. I'm not even sure she is pregnant. All she's said is that she is. But there is no proof.

Peyton: Is it possible?

Lucas: Yes. But we weren't trying. We were safe.

Peyton: Mistakes happen Luke.

Lucas: I've made many mistakes. Number one was letting you get away. And this baby wouldn't be a mistake. But having one with Lindsey instead of you would be.

Peyton wraps her arms around his waist and lets her tears soak through his shirt. He rubbed her back, kissed her hair, while whispering sweet things to her.

Peyton: I didn't mean the baby would be a mistake.

Lucas: I know babe. I love you, you know that?

Peyton: I wish I could believe you but I just can't. I do love you though.

Lucas: One day you will believe me. We are gonna get married and have plenty of kids of our own. I promise.

_____

Okay do don't hate me but I thought it would be good for the storyline. Don't worry everything will work out but it might take a while. This chapter was shorter than I had originally planned. I am going to try to update at least once a week but it might be every other week. It depends on the amount of homework I have. Reviews will make me very happy. - Aubrey


End file.
